Explorer's League 4
Are you one of the intrepid Bush Whacker's who has solved all 20 Lockbox Puzzles and have completed up to The Spore Castle? Then Josephine, the leader of the Explorer's League, would like to talk to you again. Talk to the Town Crier in the Commons, then seek her out on the fourth story of the Skyscraper to get started. This new series of daily quests will challenge skills you learned long ago, and take you all over the lands of Bushwhackia in the process. Good luck! Note: 'Part 4 of the Explorer’s League Epic Quest Line, includes 20 new challenging daily quests. You must have completed Part 3 at least a day prior to starting, and have completed The Spore Castle area. This quest started on Wednesday, January 3rd, 2018. Official Codename blog here. 'Quests A Creature for a Clasp! The Explorer's League has assembled a set of the Mechanical Fragments into an ankle Clasp. They've tasked you with finding the creature it belongs to, and send it to Eadie's ranch on Pompeii. Quest Objectives: ' Find a Lockbox Creature to clasp.Start off by finding one half sphere in The Forest Detour and return to the commons to get a new clasp to try again and catch a creature! Flind a Spheroidal Gizmo Half in the field by the Creature (do this by whacking) '''Rewards: '''Leveled or ---- 'Updates Updates by the BW2 Developers - 01/04/18 ' We've just deployed an update with some minor adjustments to the quest in hopes of making it more clear. The changes include: - The skyscraper door will now have an exclamation mark when another Mechanical Clasp has been assembled. - You're given two hints from Josephine after you fail to capture the Lockbox Creature in the Forest Detour, which are shown as objectives in the main quest. - Josephine mentions that Secret Bonus Areas are not involved. - Aitana will tell you to go capture a creature if you've already got a clasp. - Once you've clasped a creature and sent it to Eadie at Pompeii, your character will mention that they're done and must wait for another clasp. - Don't forget that Abenthy usually has tips regarding your current Explorer's League quest! 'Hints * You can capture one creature every 20 hours, but you can find the locations of all 20 spheres, so you can be ready for the next day. * The first sphere is always floating somewhere in Bushwakia (from commons to the spore castle), and the second is found in the field that the creature indicates. * Talk to Aitana. She will tell you exactly how much time is left until the next clasp is ready. * Talk to Josephine. She will give you a list of the areas that you have completed.. * The [http://bushwhacker2.wikia.com/wiki/Meta_Trinkets Time Turner] trinket (5% chance to repeat the quest immediately) and the [http://bushwhacker2.wikia.com/wiki/Meta_Trinkets Timey Wimey Watch] trinket (Reduces the cool down time by 10% hours) can be used when you give the completed sphere to the creature. * If you are a VIP member, you can use a VIP token to instanly reset your daily quest cooldown. Achievements Spoilers The rewards for capturing all of the creatures are: 30 X Level Gold +10 Max Energy +5 Max Mana +5 Max Power Passionate Explorer Title Category:Areas, Bonus Areas, Quests